kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Oceana
Oceana is the Ocean Realm, the home of the Merpeople, and the origin realm of waterbending. The realm is ruled by the Ocean King, Kyogre Neptune, who resides in the Sea Temple of Samiya. History For many years, a cursed pirate by the name of Davy Jones has been trying to conquer this realm, and succeeded 10 years ago with the help of the Kraken, kidnapping Kyogre's newborn daughter, who was rescued and sent to the surface, where she was eventually adopted and named Eva Roberts. When Eva learned of her true history, she and her friends went on a journey to save Oceana and defeat Davy Jones, with the help of her younger blood-brother, Manaphy. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Oceana was the 31st stage. Oceana was in danger again when Lyle T. Rourke tricked the Kids Next Door into bringing him there, where he attempted to end all waterbending by taking the Sea Crown and Manaphy. The heroes stopped Captain Rourke and saved the ocean again. Nextgen Series Sometime during the timeskip, Oceana was put under the watch of the Big Mom Pirates, to protect it from invaders since Kyogre had lost most of his power. In return, the merpeople was forced to pay them shipments of candy once a month. In The Great Candied Adventure however, the Big Moms were defeated by the Raccoon Pirates, so this control is now abolished. Architecture Oceana is sealed inside a gigantic bubble of water, to make it breathable for fish AND land creatures. The mermen and fish get around using air bubble floaties from the Bubble Coral. Since it is so far under the sea, the sun almost never reaches the city, however it is kept bright using the sea's glowing coral and shells. The street lights are made of clam shells, and the buildings were carved from the rock from the bottom of the sea. The buildings are very tall and skinny, but have flat, circular parts sticking out. Locations Samiya, the Sea Temple The Sea Temple (originally from Pokémon: Temple of the Sea) is the main palace of the kingdom of Oceana that houses the Ocean King, Kyogre, and the Sea Crown. The keys to this palace are the Seven Ocean Talisman, which Kyogre scattered across the sea to protect the temple from Davy Jones in Operation: DUTCHMAN. The Sea Crown in this temple is the power source of all waterbending. When Jones removed the jewels from this crown, it cancelled off all waterbending and caused the temple to sink, and it returned when Numbuh 10 and her friends put the jewels back. Architecture The palace was given a posh, shiny, pearl design, with many spiraling towers and spiral stairways. It has several waterways inside, and the rooms vary from water-filled to air-filled. Inhabitants The main inhabitants of Oceana are the People of the Water, who are also known as mermaids and mermen respectively. Merpeople have human upper bodies, while their lower bodies are fish tails with fins. These traits allow them to breathe underwater and swim freely. They can also breathe on land, but most of them can't move around as easily. Residents *Kyogre Neptune *Mamare (deceased) *Manaphy Neptune *Sebastian *Davy Jones (deceased) *Eva Roberts (formerly) *Kaima *Sara Food and Merchandise Water Rings Water Rings are for landwellers to wear on their wrists, so when they go underwater, air bubbles are formed over their heads for them to breathe in the ocean depths. Bubble Coral Bubble Coral is a gum-like substance grown in Oceana. When their ends are pressed, large air bubbles come out, big enough to hold in anyone. Humans usually use this for safe breathing. Water Water Grub Water Water Grub refers to any type of food served in Oceana that would normally be found in the surface world (i.e. cabbage, meat, or even candy), but imbued with salt water from the sea to add a squishy, though spicy feeling to it. This food also comes without the salt, leaving just the water, in which the water was separated from the salt thanks to hired waterbenders. Seaweed Soup As the name indicates, Seaweed Soup is a green soup that is made from seaweed. It is usually the preferance of elderly people, or newborns. Anaeco Anaeco is the Negaverse version of Oceana, home of Nega-Merkids. As the Negaverse is a "godless" world, it's unknown who or if Anaeco has a ruler. While more merpeople are poisonbenders compared to Posiverse, bloodbending is a heavily practiced art, used by parents and adults to keep their kids under control. Thanks to DNKG agent, Annaira Eerfnud, the merkids learned bloodbending as well. Stories It's Appeared *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Down in the Negaverse (Anaeco) *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Waterbenders Category:Firstborn Stages Category:Negative Category:Cities and Towns Category:Merpeople Category:Temples Category:Castles